


[范二]我是你爸爸

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 内娱画风，瞎搞一发完
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	[范二]我是你爸爸

\------------------------------------------------------

“在范哥最近越来越难约了。”Bambam搅着面前的咖啡，头也不抬，“也是，忙嘛。”

“哪有，”林在范向后靠在椅背上，“又在哪听人瞎说。”

“瞎不瞎说我不知道，不过最近确实挺多人跟我提起你的。在范哥，是不是得注意点了？”

对面的Bambam一脸正色，林在范想了想，大致是明白了。

“注意什么？”他装不知道。

“你说注意什么。”Bambam坐直身体靠过来，嗓子压得有些低，“好多人暗地里说，你这艺人真是后台够硬人够红，胆子也大。再这么下去迟早出事。”

林在范抬头看了一眼，鉴于对面的人是弟弟，他只哼了一声没有说话。

“哥在媒体上是有绯闻女友的人，私下里也应该注意点。虽然不知道他到底是谁，但是哥走哪都带着一起玩，还那样，我都看过好多次了，合适吗？”

“有什么不合适的。”林在范有点不耐烦，但说完又觉得语气可能太重，于是叹了口气去拍Bambam的肩膀，“哥知道你是好意，这事我自己有分寸。也是谢谢你一小孩还替我操心了。”

Bambam有点委屈的坐回去：“哥是不知道别人都是怎么说的。”

“他们怎么说的？”林在范一脸兴味索然，又偏偏去问。

-

“林在范那人可真有意思。”

“他又作什么妖了？”

“也不是。就是昨天有个私人酒会，可以带伴的，但是没想到这种场合他也把那小孩带进去了。好多同行，还有制片导演什么的都看着呢。”

“哪个小孩啊？”

“你也见过！上次酒吧里他也在的。你问我——”

“哦哦哦！我想起来了，你还说你从洗手间回来碰到那两在走廊里啃脸对吧。”

“是…”

“我记得你想吐槽又不敢当场说，用手机一个劲给我发翻白眼的表情包。”

“哎，那有什么办法，人家后台硬啊，又红，我们这种小咖能说什么。”

“说也奇怪，他背后到底是谁在捧啊。一出道就空降A导那片，虽然是个配角，但是人设好啊。按理说好本子怎么可能轮到他来挑，一开始名不见经传也不太可能有人主动去找他，但这几年的戏确实不错，有奖有人气的，真是顺风顺水，羡慕死了。你说他背后没金主我都不信。”

“也不一定，也有可能是自己家底够硬。虽然人品是没问题，但你看他那行事作风，像是有人在后面管着吗。和那小孩腻歪的看不下去。”

“上次我来得晚，连正面招呼都没打上，林在范那个小朋友到底怎么回事。”

“就我和林在范接触也不多，私下也就碰过三四次，都是朋友开趴之类的，但是每次那男的都在。不是我说，只要没瞎，不管拉谁来看，那两关系一看就不一般。我还记得第一次是个什么聚会来着，在外面，大家都挺低调的，林在范穿的很简单，进门的时候后面就跟着那男孩。我一看，哎哟，那孩子拿着个GUCCI包贴着林在范身后就进来了，走过来带出一路的香水味，他也不嫌熏。闹了一会儿，到后来那两就挨着坐吧台那角落边上，男生给林在范理头发还是干嘛，一抬手，我看右手是大金表，左手腕子上克罗心卡地亚叠着戴。”

“那林在范还真舍得花钱。”

“这点小钱算什么。看他没骨头似的黏在林在范身上那样，人嗲的不行。也不知道林在范怎么看上的，但他估计是真挺喜欢。反正两个人在那悄悄话了一会，然后不知怎么的就亲上去了。手也是不安分，那摸得，我一张老脸皮再厚也没敢看下去。”

“这么刺激。”

“可不是。不过他自己倒无所谓。光明正大的。”

“这两多久了？”

“不清楚，不过距离第一次见面那会儿可能快两年了。” 

“那还挺稳定的？都这么久了，没人打听出来那男生到底是谁吗？”

“不知道呀。连全名都不清楚，平时都只叫英文名Jackson，听口音可能是港澳那边，或者ABC吧。鬼知道这俩怎么认识的，不过说实话，明星私下里跟普通人好了也挺正常，谁花那么大心思管他小男朋友什么来头。不过，那小孩本人确实还行。”

“怎么，很帅吗？” 

“说帅也不是那种帅，其实算是那种…漂亮的好看。”

“妖里妖气的？”

“那倒没有。其实年纪肯定没那么小，但我们都觉得是小孩，就是因为是那种眼睛大大鼻子翘翘嘴巴红红的长相。哪次来着，他对着林在范耍小脾气，那眉头一皱嘴一撅，眨巴眼睛像要哭。我跟着鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。”

“当着你们那一圈人的面啊？”

“对啊。”

“然后呢。”

“我说林在范真去哄他了你信吗。搂怀里哄啊！平时挺冷一人，那时候轻言细语的，低头笑的见牙不见眼，再下去两人要对着发嗲了。吓得我捡起地上的鸡皮疙瘩就冲出去了。”

“哎哟，你说现在怎么好好一男孩儿也去学那些小妖精似的，浪的不行。”

“反正傍个明星嘛，长得好看，会来事会撒娇就够了。林在范现在是喜欢，玩腻了还不是马上找个新的。”

“那也快两年了，只要有人买账就能浪出花。人林在范也乐意看。”

“看来他还真不在意那台面上的女朋友。”

“这个我倒是知道点。电影合作的还行，媒体乱写，公司想顺便推一把，两人也不介意，互相搭个人气没什么坏处，到时候发个通稿说和平分手就行了。”

“但现在这个情况，我看迟早要出事。也不怕被爆出来。”

“得了吧，圈里规矩你又不是不知道。性向这种事一般都不爆，再说，就算真要爆，人后台这么硬，新闻出来之前就给你压下去了。”

“哎，世风日下，世风日下，小流氓横行娱乐圈啊。”

“你去傍个大的金主，也是横行的老流氓。”

“去你的吧。”

“林在范这一边靠着金主，一边养着小情人，后面没意见啊？还真是逍遥自在。”

“您就别操心了，下部A导的大作男主还是他。”

-

林在范靠在床头玩手机，偶尔抬头看上一眼。等会要出门，朋友聚会，王嘉尔也去，正在换衣服。林在范眼看着他在也不知道什么时候买的两件花外套之间挑来选去，往身上喷了三四瓶不同牌子的香水，捞起一串手镯挂在腕上，又抓出一把戒指一个个往指头上套。

林在范终于忍不了了：“别戴了，戴这么多戒指你演指环王吗？”

王嘉尔隔着大半个房间的距离看他，眼里竟然委屈的不行，硬生生把林在范盯出一股罪恶感。

“行行行，你想怎么样都行。”

对面人脸上霎时放晴，戴完戒指就跑过来，还伸出十指在他面前晃了晃。

林在范一阵眼花，转头吐槽：“也不知道哪里来的恶趣味。跟我去朋友聚会非要弄成这样。”

“什么恶趣味。情趣！懂不懂！”王嘉尔白他一眼，“人都说林在范很厉害，包的那小孩可漂亮了。”

“对，前半句我听过挺多的，后半句倒不是很清楚。”林在范慢悠悠的说。

“那前半句的功劳我也有一半。”王嘉尔撅起嘴，仿佛突然失落起来，“在范哥太过分了…过河拆桥。”

“什么鬼，”林在范看到这人戏出来了，哭笑不得的伸手揉一把他的脑袋，“我又没说什么。也没说不是你的功劳啊。”

看面前的人还不情愿的低着头，磨磨蹭蹭的，林在范站起来捞了他一把：“那我们现在能出门了吗，王公主？”

-

助理在开车，后座上的王嘉尔半靠在林在范身上，看刚才他手里的那份剧本。

“哇，这故事厉害了，你的角色也特别好。真的。”他说。

林在范点点头：“嗯。这个角色和我以前演过的都不一样。”

“所以…？”

“所以？”靠在肩膀上的王嘉尔正抬眼睛看他，一副等着他说正确答案的样子。林在范顿悟过来，一下笑出了声。他低下头，嘴唇堪堪贴在王嘉尔的耳廓上，他的声音放的很轻，呼出的气吹起耳后的几根头发： “谢谢金主爸爸。”

王嘉尔抿嘴压住笑，坐起来看他一眼，又重新去看剧本。过了一会儿，自言自语似的说：“这片的女主角真的很漂亮。”

“所以呢？”林在范问他。

“哪有这么多所以。所以圈里那么多漂亮小姑娘小伙子，我一个没盯紧你就去找别人了怎么办。”

“我去找别人你不得弄死我。”林在范目视前方，一脸波澜不惊。

王嘉尔哼了一声。

过了一会儿，他突然问：“诶，你说演戏有意思吗？”

“啊？”林在范一时没反应过来，“演戏挺好啊，虽然有点累，但是还行…”

“那你说我去这片打个酱油怎么样？”王嘉尔挥挥手里的剧本，很是兴趣盎然的样子。

“又突然对这个有兴趣了？”林在范皱起眉头，“你那三分钟热度，还没开拍就盼杀青了吧。”

“怎么可能！”王嘉尔翻了个白眼，“那我还真要去了。我要一边过过戏瘾一边监视你有没有在勾搭女演员。”

“切。你说想去就能去。”

“那有什么难的。”

“嗯，也是。”林在范点头装作很是同意，“够任性哈。”

王嘉尔手一挥：“我们有钱人都这么玩。”

-FIN-


End file.
